


The One Where They Were Roommates

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Peter Parker, First Kiss, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, M/M, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Happy Birthday to someone who feels like family now.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	The One Where They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts).



Peter laid on the bed with Harley laying beside him. It had been a year since Harley and his sister, Abbie had moved into their apartment. Peter and Harley shared a bunk bed in his room which was Ben’s idea when May’s best friend passed surprisingly and left her with her two children. The three children were a lot and May was barely holding it together now that Ben was gone. Peter and Harley tried to get a job but May wouldn’t allow it instead they were stuck watching Abby whenever May took a night shift which was a lot. So May telling them she got a better job with better hours was nice, but Peter and Harley were still worried about what the job would entail since May did not talk too much about how she got the job or what the job was. She just said it was a job in a medic where she would be working for some special people. The two were talking about what to do with the weekend. They had been talking about how they were going to find dates for homecoming. The two best friends had figured out that the other wouldn’t want to go with them, they were too good of friends. Besides Peter knew that his best friend since he was in diapers was just that, a friend. Though he found Harley attracted, Peter was scared of what would happen if they were to date or if they tried to kiss and found out if it was mutual or not. Harley was one of his closest friends and he did not want to lose him. He looked at Harley wanting to kiss him. He didn’t even think that he could. The two were just like brothers according to May but his friends said they acted more like lovers. Around May they acted differently according to Ned who had joined them for many movie nights and swore that they were different people with their relationship around May as if they were trying to hide from her some bad secret. 

May entered their room. The two sat up immediately as she did. She dropped a few boxes down that she had been carrying.

“You know how Happy and I are getting serious?” She said. Happy was May’s boyfriend who she was getting serious about.

“Yeah,” both of them said.

“Well, we decided that we are going to move into a shared apartment. His job makes enough money to pay for something nice so we decided to move in together,” May said. 

“What?” Peter and Harley yelled.

“Wow tough crowd here.” She jokes. Harley and Peter looked at each other. “We found a three-bedroom just down the street so we are still in Queens. I’m telling you now so you don’t give Happy that reaction when he tells you tonight at dinner which you are required to go to.” May walked out leaving the two boys. Harley and Peter looked at each other and then the boxes that May left behind.

“He could find out about you know what and we both know he wouldn’t let you. Happy is a stickler for the rules.” Harley said.

“I don’t think he will,” Peter said. “May hasn’t found out.” Harley still seemed unsure as they sat in the room.

~

Peter and Harley behaved to the best of their abilities as Happy talked about the new place. Peter almost froze as he heard how rooms were going to be situated. Harley and Peter would still share a room. Abby would finally have her own room. It was the whole thing with May and Happy sharing a room. Peter was annoyed with that. Harley tried to keep him calm well Abby distracted Happy and May. 

“Do you mind if we go for a walk really quick?” Harley said. May and Happy nodded as Harley took Peter out of the restaurant. Peter went through his rant as Harley listen.

“You know they were going to move in eventually. They are very serious about this relationship, Pete.” Harley said. 

“I know but it still annoys me that she is moving so fast with him when I can’t even stop thinking about Ben and his death,” Peter said.

“It wasn’t your fault Pete,” Harley said. “We should go in before they start worrying.” 

“Yeah,” Peter said. They both went in and May seemed excited.

“Happy said he would like to get to know you two so he is planning to take you two to his work,” May said. Peter and Harley looked at Happy confused about why May was so excited.

“I work security at Stark Tower. I’m sure you both will enjoy it. Maybe I can convince Pepper to have lunch with us. I would say Tony but getting him out of the lab is liking pulling teeth,” Happy said. May seemed glad about that and talked about having Abby come with her to work that same say as her shadow after school. “Peter and Harley can take the whole day off. Their grades are pretty good so one day should not affect them.” Peter and Harley looked at each other. They were competing with MJ for valedictorian. They knew that and MJ knew that but they tried to keep it quiet from their classmates though.

“Peter has been reading about Tony Stark since he was really little. He had read all his papers on clean energy,” May said.

“Mr. Stark works on the arc reactor was amazing. I was trying to recreate it but I can’t,” Peter said. Harley did though. Harley smiled at that.

“Peter has all of Bruce Banner’s papers on gamma radiation memorized though. He said if he had the right lab that he could recreate the experiment that made Hulk,” Harley said. Happy seemed to look worried.

“I think the world doesn’t need another Hulk,” he said.

“I was looking into it because I have a theory about Oscorp and illegal experiments that they are creating. Harry said that they aren’t such experiments, but the rumor is Spider-Man came from their labs.” Peter said. Harley snorted. He knew that Peter got his powers because of Oscorp. 

“Maybe I could talk Tony into joining us for lunch. He would be amused to see two children as smart as him.” Happy said.

“I’m not a super genius,” Both of the boys said. They looked at the other. “You are though.” May smiled at her boys. The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. The boys got back and looked at each other.

“Patrol?” Peter asked.

“Is May asleep?” Harley asked. Peter listened for a bit and grimaced as he heard her and Happy. 

“She seems to be busy. I think Happy and May will be busy,” Peter said. Harley nodded as they opened the window, Peter slipped out as Harley opened up his laptop.

“Not too late tonight. May’s home and you know she likes to check up on us,” Harley said. Peter nodded. He left to find an alleyway. He changed quickly before swinging through the streets of Queens. Peter enjoyed the city for many reasons. The view from any of the buildings excited him. Peter saved a few people before he swung past a building. He heard a woman’s cry for help. He landed as he saw two men trying to overpower a redhead. He jumped in the way and took out the two men. He turned to see her.

“You alright, ma’am?” Peter asked.

“I’m fine,” she said. He heard the repulsors. 

“Tell me I am not getting interference from what I think I am getting interference from,” Harley said. Peter sighed.

“We may have to work on plan B tonight,” Peter said. Harley nodded as he prepared for plan B. Iron-Man landed across as Peter realized who the woman was. 

“Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Stark, welcome to Queens. How can I help you?” Peter asked sarcastically.

“Thought you could come in and sign some paperwork,” Mr. Stark said.

“I thought the accords were only for the avengers,” Peter said.

“They are for anyone with tech or mutant abilities. That includes you kid,” Mr. Stark said. “Now I have some business that requires my attention that isn’t a kid who thinks he can run around New York in his underoos.” Mr. Stark held up his hand but then turned as something hit him. Peter smiled as a different armor landed. 

“I would hate to interrupt this party but I think you forgot that Spidey and I already kicked the avengers’ behinds once,” Harley said in his armor. 

“You always have to make a scene, Princess,” Peter said.

“Awwww, you did miss me,” Harley jokes. Peter rolled his eyes as Romanoff came at him. He dodged her attacks using his sixth sense to keep her from hitting a punch. Harley used some EMP bullets he was working on to take out Mr. Stark’s armor. Peter hit Romanoff into a wall before they got out of there before backup could be called. Harley landed in an alley five blocks from their house. He brought his hand to his nano unit and his suit went in. Peter quickly changed into his clothes glad that no one stole his bag. Harley had been working with the new tech recently as they got some off of an old friend that Harley knew. He slipped the unit into the bag. Peter could hear the avengers looking for them. He thought quickly before he pushed Harley into the wall.

“Peter,” Harley said. He seemed confused.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said before he kissed Harley. It was different from other kisses both of the boys had experienced. They both could tell how the other felt. Peter pulled away as he felt the blush crawling up his cheek. 

“Are we going to talk about that?” Harley asked.

“The reason for the kiss or the revelation of the kiss?” Peter asked. 

“Both,” Harley said. Peter pointed at the sky.

“They are looking for two boys. People like to avoid people making out no matter where they are making out,” Peter explained. “As for the other… I didn’t know Harley. I must be a sorry excuse for a boyfriend.”

“No you are perfect,” Harley said before pulling Peter into another kiss. The two were fine until they heard the repulsors again. They both turned to see Iron-Man and War Machine walking towards them. Peter looked away as Harley held him close.

“Evening,” Harley said. Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodes looked at the two boys for a bit.

“Have you seen the vigilantes, Spider-Man and Iron-Boy?” Mr. Rhodes asked.

“I was a little busy to see anything, man. My boyfriend and I just found out we like each other today. He is a little bit handsy when no one is around,” Harley said. Peter blushed as the two avengers watched the boys.

“Why are you two out late?” Mr. Stark asked.

“We were just leaving a date,” Harley lied with ease. Peter nodded as Mr. Stark looked at him.

“Well you two better get home,” Mr. Rhodes said. The boys nodded as they walked out of the alley and headed toward the alley behind their apartment. They crawled up the fire escape and entered their room. It was quiet in the house. Peter seemed confused. Did Happy leave? Had May come in to check on them? The door was locked so May could not get in. Harley dragged him to the bed.

“Let’s get some sleep and forget today even happened,” Harley said. Peter shook his head.

“I rather not forget what happen in the alley,” Peter said. Harley smiled.

“I didn’t mean that, Parker.”

~

The boys helped with the move even if they didn’t agree with it. They both kept the relationship from coming out to May. They didn’t want her to worry about her nephew and ward making out on top of everything else. 

It was a week since the move and both boys had forgotten about Happy’s offer to shadow him until May brought it up at dinner.

“Happy said you boys will be shadowing him tomorrow,” May said. Happy had a late shift which helped Peter and Harley with sneaking out. The Avengers seem to be busy lately with other vigilantes to look for Harley and Peter. 

“Okay,” Peter said. Harley nodded.

“You guys will get to at least meet Pepper Potts. He is still trying to talk Tony Stark into the lunch,” May said. Both boys nodded. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, May it’s just a long day with school and everything I think Peter and I will turn in early,” Harley said. Once alone the two boys both looked at each other worried.

“Maybe Tony Stark won’t be there,” Harley said.

“Probably not. I mean I know Happy know the owner and CEO, but he can’t be that close with them.” Peter had pointed out. They both felt relief for that. Peter and Harley got up early the next morning to get ready. They smiled at Happy at breakfast and even agreed to ride in the back as Happy drove. Neither tried to sit shotgun. Once at the tower, both boys looked at it with smiles.

“You know this place is more amazing. After MIT, we are definitely going to fight to be able to walk these steps again.” Harley said. Peter nodded in agreeance. Happy looked at them.

“You both are going to apply to MIT,” Happy asked.

“Yeah, after the whole aliens in New York twice now,” Peter said.

“Peter thinks there will be more attacks now that Thanos has been defeated,” Harley said.

“Let’s hope not,” a voice said. They both turned to see Natasha Romanoff.

“Natasha, I didn’t think you were here,” Happy said.

“All the avengers are in. Spider-Boy and Iron-Boy are becoming first priority right now,” she said. Peter watched her.

“What did those two do this time?” Happy asked. Harley and Peter froze.

“Five dead in Manhattan,” she said. Peter scowled.

“Dammit Wade,” Peter muttered. Harley looked as annoyed. 

“Well maybe you can talk Tony out to join us for lunch. My girlfriend’s wards are visiting. They are big fans of Tony and Bruce’s work.” Happy said.

“Peter would fanboy if he ever met Bruce Banner,” Harley said.

“Would not,” Peter said.

“Would too. You would trade me to hang with the man,” Harley said.

“I wouldn’t function without you,” Peter said.

“Says the boy who can’t say a word after…” Harley started before Peter covered his mouth. He tried to talk and looked at Peter confused.

“Harley likes to joke about silly things,” Peter said. “I’m May’s nephew, Peter Parker.” He held out his hand to the assassin. She took it and smiled.

“Natasha Romanoff but you can call me Nat,” She said. “He seems sweet, Happy.”

“I’m Harley, May was my mom’s best friend.” 

“Nice to meet you. You’re from Tennessee,” Nat said.

“Yep,” Harley said as Peter looked at Happy. 

“Nat and I meet when she decided to infiltrate Stark Industries,” He said.

“We meet Happy when he decides to sleep with Peter’s aunt,” Harley joked. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, Harls doesn’t have a filter,” Peter said.

“Peter is the one without a filter. He won’t shut up once you start talking about chem. Best way to get him turned…” Harley didn’t finish as Peter turned red and shouted.

“Fluorine Uranium Carbon Potassium off!” 

“Wow there let’s not be rude,” Bruce said. He turned to Nat. “Tony sent me to find you for the meeting.”

“Fuck me yourself, Parker,” Harley said.

“In your dreams, Princess,” Peter said. Nat looked at the two boys. Happy facepalmed.

“Can you boys behave for the rest of the day?” Happy asked.

“He started it,” Peter said.

“You’re the one who took it to far,” Harley said.

“Oh, I took it to far,” Peter said. Happy looked at the others. 

“We have a meeting,” Nat said. “Nice to meet you Peter and Harley.” Both boys nodded as she left with Bruce. Happy lead them through the tower giving them a tour so they could see where he works. When lunch came, they were lead to a private elevator and Happy hit the penthouse floor.

“We’re having lunch in the penthouse?” Harley asked.

“Pepper figured you two wouldn’t want the attention that follows her,” Happy said. They got out to find most of the avengers. Pepper was working on something well the madness happened. Peter looked at Harley. Harley shrugged. Pepper looked up.

“Happy, are these the boys you were talking about?” Pepper asked. Nat watched the boys. There were videos of Spider-Man and Iron-Boy and some of Deadpool. Both boys looked at the ones of Deadpool with annoyance. 

“Yeah, Peter and Harley,” Happy said. The boys looked at Pepper.

“I’m Peter and that’s Harley.”

“I can introduce myself,” Harley said. Tony and Rhodey looked up. They both recognized the boys. 

“May always talk about the two of you. She said you both were looking at MIT,” Pepper said.

“That’s the goal. We want to be roommates,” Harley said.

“We wanted out of the city. Too many bad memories,” Peter said.

“Most have some good ones too,” Tony said. Pepper watched her fiancee.

“I mean we did create the AI,” Peter said.

“Not that we can get it to link to the phones yet. I say it will only take a few months to have it operational. If I had some of the techs from my old lab then we would have been going smoothly for the past few months and it would be impressive,” Harley said.

“You know why we couldn’t take all that tech,” Peter said. “Be glad we took the tech we did get to grab. May and Ben would have yelled at us if we took any more.”

“They didn’t want us to take any of it. My mom was cool with the lab,” Harley said.

“You had a lab?” Happy said.

“Harley had a nice one,” Peter said.

“When we were moving out of my old house, Pete and I would work in it when the adults were asleep,” Harley said.

“You both like to build stuff?” Bruce asked.

“Peter is more into chemistry. I’m more of the mechanic out of the two of us.” Harley said.

“I focus on biomechanics,” Peter explained. “Well Harley does coding, I prefer to look into stuff that will help in the future for health care.” Harley went to speak but Happy spoke up.

“Both boys are smart. May had their IQs tested once as a joke and they were up there. She won’t tell me anything about what they were.” He said.

“He means that we are claimed to be geniuses,” Peter said.

“As we could be, not genius would wash white and red,” Harley said.

“That was one time and at least I didn’t accidentally code the AI to only say Fuck you,” Peter said.

“I was trying to give her a little sass,” Harley said.

“And why do tell does our AI need to have sass?” Peter asked.

“At least it doesn’t say cranberry instead of sentences,” Harley said.

“That would have been better than being cussed out by the AI,” Peter pointed out.

“Next time I will program her to call you a slut,” Harley said.

“Whatever you say Princess,” Peter said.

“I can’t tell if you are mocking me,” Harley said. Happy looked at Pepper for help. 

“Are you two hungry?” She asked. “I ordered a bunch of pizza for the team but I’m sure you two could eat a whole one or two.” 

“Peter could eat three,” Harley joked.

“I was starving that day!” Peter said.

“You ate your own lunch, most of my lunch, part of Ned’s, and most of MJ’s,” Harley said.

“I forgot to eat breakfast because someone forgot to plug in my phone so my alarm didn’t go off,” Peter said.

“Okay so that may have been my fault,” Harley said. 

“So what do you both think about Spider-Man and Iron-Boy?” Nat asked.

“Queens's Spider-Man?” Peter asked.

“Which other one is there?” Nat said.

“Brooklyn has Spider-Ghost and a Spider-Man,” Peter explained.

“Harlem has Spider-Girl,” Harley said. 

“I meant Queens's Spider-Man,” she said.

“Oh then I don’t really have an opinion,” Peter said.

“I bet he would be hot if he wasn’t wearing the suit,” Harley said. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Or he is deformed like Deadpool,” Peter said. The group stopped what they were doing.

“Who?” Rhodey asked.

“Deadpool. He is the other guy you have here. He is a psychopath,” Peter said.

“Dude can’t die. Everyone always confuses him and Spider-Man.” Harley said. Nat looked at Tony.

“I didn’t know there was more than one spider person,” Tony said.

“There is a psychopath who is letting us hunt down Queens Spider-Man,” she pointed out.

“Wade be like that though,” Peter said. Harley looked at him telling him to shut up. Everyone seemed to miss what Peter said as someone brought up the pizza and breadsticks. The group seemed to stop business long enough to eat dinner. Peter looked at Harley with a sigh. He hadn’t kissed his boyfriend since this morning but Happy was watching him. 

“So how long have you been dating?” Rhodey asked. The boys both looked surprised. Happy laughed at Rhodey.

“These two would be the worst couple if they were dating. I met one of Peter’s ex-girlfriends. She talked about how clinging he was.” Happy said.

“They were very clinging that night in the alleyway,” Rhodey said. Peter and Harley froze. Tonny seemed to nod at this.

“Alleyway?” Happy asked.

“It was a while ago,” Tony said. “Rhodey and I could be remembering different boys that were making out in an alleyway in Queens.” 

“Yeah, that's what it is,” Harley said, finally able to say something. Tony watched both boys. Peter felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. 

“How late was this? The boys do have a curfew that they like to forget about,” Happy said. Both boys looked at him. “I heard the window open more times at night than I wish to. If it isn’t the moaning or groaning.” Peter felt his cheeks getting red.

“I can explain,” Peter said.

“That you two sneak girls into your room?” Happy said. Harley busted out laughing as Peter looked at Happy as if he was kidding.

“Sure,” Peter said. 

“Girls. I guess if a gay guy was to flirt with Happy he would never know,” Harley said. 

“Harley is gay as fuck,” Peter said. 

“Language,” Steve’s voice said from a recording. Steve groaned. The rest of the avengers laughed. Happy looked at the two boys that he was still getting to know.

“So no girls,” Happy said.

“Well Peter dates girls once in a while. I mean there was Liz who he left at the dance. Don’t get me started on MJ and Peter. That was a hot mess,” Harley said. Peter muttered about leaving him for some girl at the Y. “Don’t get me started on the time he flirted with Betty on a dare.”

“Ned almost murdered me,” Peter said.

“Well he does have the hugest crush on her,” Harley said.

“As you had on me,” Peter said before he could stop himself. They both looked away. 

“Oh second thought, they do look like the boys from the alley,” Tony said.

“Put a sock in it, Old Man,” Harley said. “Why did you bring that up?” 

“It came out!” Peter said.

“Like what you do when you sneak out,” Harley said. 

“Don’t you think about it, Keener,” Peter said.

“Make me Parker,” Harley said.

“I guess you can sleep on your bed tonight,” Peter said. Harley looked at Happy. Peter did after realizing what he said.

“Don’t tell, May!” they both said. Happy just looked confused.

“Why do you share a bed?” he asked. Both boys sighed.

“We are dating,” Peter said.

“We didn’t know how to tell May. It’s only been a few weeks after we accidentally kissed as a cover,” Harley said. 

“Cover for what?” Happy asked. Both boys realized the slip-up.

“Our nightly activities with Matt,” Peter said. The avengers looked at Happy like they felt sorry for him having to deal with these two.

“Who is Matt?” Happy asked.

“This lawyer in hell’s kitchen who is like our mentor for being… vigilantes,” Harley said. 

“Vigilantes?” Happy said. “I didn’t sign up to keep this shit from your aunt, Parker.” 

“Look if May finds out I swing around New York getting shot at,” Peter said.

“No, you can tell her. I don’t want to know anymore from either of you,” Happy said before walking out for some fresh air. 

“You had to mention the cover-up,” Peter said.

“So Spider-Man and Iron-Boy?” Tony asked them. Both nodded knowing there was no way to talk their way out of this.

“You know since your Happy’s girlfriend’s wards, I could give you both an internship?” Tony said. Both boys seemed surprised by this. “But you have to tell Mr. Parker about everything.” Both nodded. “Pepper get the documents. I just acquired to very smart interns. One who I would like to know how he recreated my technology.”

“Rose Hill,” Harley said. Tony stopped then turned to look at the boy. 

“I thought you looked familiar. Well that explains something,” Tony muttered. Both boys talked with the other heroes about missions.

~

Once Happy had come to take them back home, they talked with Happy about the internships. Once home they sat May down and explained about what they did in the night as heroes. May yelled at both of them but when she calmed and they explained the internships she asked Happy about meeting with Pepper about this. The two went back to their room. Peter pulled Harley close and kissed him as if he could stop him from kissing his boyfriend even if the world ended. 

“What the FUCK?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this server yall for more parkner all the time: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
